lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Upland: Creations
Upland: Creations is the sixth and final installment in the Upland series. Synopsis The story of Upland: Creations takes place long ago when the Gods used a mysterious power known as Cerebral Sorcery to make everything in Upland. With it, they conjured into existence anything that they could imagine. However, they soon learned that in the wrong hands, it could be extremely hazardous, and so they sealed it away so that it could never be misused. After discovering this ancient secret, Eyeangle has unleashed the power of Cerebral Sorcery into Upland once again - and he is making an unstoppable troop of Anglanders, the likes of which have never been seen! Now it is up to Dillon Guidesworth to make Creations from their own imagination to stop Eyeangle and his terrible Anglanders before it is too late. And to train them, Kyle Guidesworth is sending the most awesome mystic fighters of all time - the Masters! Gameplay Upland: Creations supports the 300 characters from all previous Upland games that children can play as. As players add new Warriors to their collection, they expand their ingame experiences. Make your own Warrior For the first time ever, players' imaginations come to life as they can make their own fighters, called Creations. With limitless creation options of powers, abilities, catchphrases, and appearance, children can build their very own characters out of their imaginations, or use the randomization feature to allow the game to choose parts for them. Imaginite Upland: Creations introduces a new item type - Imaginite. This mineral allows players to make their unique Warriors! Imaginite is elementally aligned. Dillon can only make one character per Imaginite gem. Meet the Masters The Upland franchise continues to offer engaging characters that children love to discover as they play the game. Upland: Creations will introduce new guest stars to Upland called Masters to fans. Masters include 20 new characters and 11 former adversaries. Each Master is an instructor of one of 10 strong Combat Categories (Dragoon, Wizard, Barbarian, etc.). Being the grandmaster of these Combat Categories, only Masters have the ability to unleash JunChi - the legendary Battle Class super move. Masters have a sensei-to-pupil relationship with newly made Creations. This is supported ingame through the Master unlocking unique Creation weaponry, the increase of Creation level caps, providing access to special areas in the game, as well as the unlocking of new Secret Techniques for Creations of the same class. New Story and Gameplay Upland: Creations features an all new comedic and charming experience with fun new characters, as well as returning franchise favorites. The game delivers diverse and dynamic story driven game-play adventure, focused on the magic of sparking imagination, inspiration, and excitement of children as they make their own heroes - all set within a variety of compelling new environments. Additionally, Upland: Creations supports local cooperative multiplayer. Players can have up to four players in the game to maximize the fun! Returning Characters Upland: Creations also features fan favorite characters who make an appearance in both the story of the game - and the upcoming Upland University movie! These characters include Vyumorn, Wood Elf, Eruption, and Rocket Cleaner. Upland Warriors Masters Crossover Content Solid Snake and Kratos are included in the PlayStation versions of the game, and are playable in other versions via shared accounts. A mission themed around Metal Gear Solid and God of War is also featured. Trivia * Rated T for Alcohol Reference, Blood and Gore, Cartoon Violence, Comic Mischief, Suggestive Themes. Category:Video Games Category:Upland Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Upland: Creations Category:T Category:2022 Category:PEGI 12